


Trust

by purpletsubaki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpletsubaki/pseuds/purpletsubaki
Summary: A couple months after their wedding, Sesshomaru and Rin spend a few hours in a secluded location.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Trust

There were many things Rin adored about her husband.

His gold eyes, so warm and tender with her, that seemed to reflect every ray of sunshine, and glisten wickedly in the moonlight; his large hands, that he still insisted were made mainly to hold his swords, and could fire acid and his elegant whip, but that had always been so careful with her, keeping on her cheek and forehead as a child, and then learning their way over her soft breasts and curvy hips when she became a woman; his sharp teeth, fascinating in their shape, never once breaking her skin no matter their power.

His lips though were something else.

Plump, soft, perfectly shaped.

She loved kissing him. And she loved being kissed back, which took a while for him to understand. Finding out she had been his first kiss _ever_ had filled her with an unprecedented joy. “It had never been a necessity” he had told her, sitting cross legged next to her under the shades of the tall trees of the forest, her hands timidly stroking the magenta stripes on his cheeks, his tongue chasing her taste on his lips after her first shy peck. “Let’s see if you like it then” she had dared, closing the distance once more. It took a while to make him close his eyes and give in, and he became skilled in a very short time. Typical. Was there anything he couldn’t do?

They were kissing now, finally alone, her back leaning on a tree trunk and his solid body surrounding her. Jaken theoretically understood their need for privacy, but it was still difficult for the imp to be separated from his master – masters, he would mutter to himself in disbelief – and Sesshōmaru had to punch him and order him to get lost for a while more than once in these couple months since their wedding.

Rin hummed into the kiss, running her hands over his neck, his hair at the nape soft and cold to the touch. She felt warm all over, and blamed the place he chose as their destination. In the middle of a forest, well secluded with thick vegetation – indicating that no one usually reached it – was a little natural hot spring, with a big round rock in the middle, the air smelling of wood and resin. She could feel the steam cling to her kimono and skin, warming his usually cold hands. Rin realized this was his way of making up for their last time: in retrospect, choosing the humid cavern she had spotted had been a dumb mistake from her part, he hadn’t thought much of it, being unbothered by almost any type of weather. Not even his warm fur had prevented her from catching a cold.

“Take the armor off” she whispered against his lips. He did, without hesitation. It always felt like a treat to see him without his chest piece and spikes, he walked everywhere battle ready. Rin remembered fondly their wedding night, how hard her heart had hammered in her chest at the sight of him discarding his protections to be with her: in that moment he was focused on her alone, no fight or enemy in mind. 

His swords were carefully placed on her right on the trunk, everything else was shrugged off and fell to the ground with a loud thunk. Reaching behind her, he undid her obi, slowly tracing both clawed hands on her hips and moving up, to her front. After a sharp tug, she found herself completely naked.

Her nipples stood proud and hard, a little perspiration making her feel a bit gross, but he inhaled deeply with fluttering eyes, comforting her in the knowledge that for him it was the exact opposite.

“Hmmm...you smell heavenly” he whispered in his deep velvety voice sweeping his tongue between her breasts. Rin had to close her legs sharply to give herself some sort of friction, rubbing her thighs together, her womanhood aching and dripping for him. She knew what was about to happen, they had a routine by now: he would lick her all over with his skilled tongue, reaching for her folds with his hands first, then his mouth after carefully placing her on the ground on his fur, give her a screaming orgasm before sinking deep within her and losing himself too.

Which was extremely nice and wonderful.

But today...she wanted to try something different.

With heavy lidded eyes she looked as Sesshōmaru licked every inch of her breasts, pinching a nipple and scraping it gently with his claws, then touched his cheek to make him watch her before he could slide down and continue his exploration. It was never lost on her the meaning of his submission. Only for her he would drop to his knees.

“What is it, love” he murmured and she melted, like always, at his secret moniker for her. Locking their eyes together while nipping at the skin in front of him. “It looks to me you’re enjoying yourself”

Rin nodded quickly, biting her lower lip. He had such power over her.

She had to clear her voice then, looking for courage to speak. He never denied her anything in their intimacy, but...she never really had any strange request, too intoxicated by his voice, and his mouth, and the feeling of finally being together, to do anything but let him take control and give her mind-blowing, legs shaking pleasure.

Slowly, carefully, she reached for his groin. He was still mostly dressed: for an outside watcher she could really look the part of a trembling pray caught by this devilish yōkai, one step away from dominate, corrupt and devour her. He emitted a low growl, that started from the bottom of his throat, watching her with careful precision. Her hand grasped him lightly, only a thin layer of silk between them. She couldn’t really grab him, deciding to move slowly in an up and down motion, feeling his length. “What do you want” he asked again, tugging at her nipples harder.

“I...I wanna pleasure you” she managed, rubbing her thighs together again. “You do” was his answer, his mouth traveling on the long column of her neck.

“With my...mouth” she gulped, feeling her ears grow hot from embarrassment.

That made him stop. He let go of her breasts placing his hands on the tree behind her, and turned his head so that his nose was grazing her cheek. She stilled her hand too, not letting go.

“Hn” was all he said. He sounded curious, she couldn’t really tell without looking in his eyes. “Is that...okay?” she squeezed his manhood gently.

“What you ask of me…” he murmured bringing his lips to close on her lobe gently, and tugging it. Rin shivered all over, her thundering heart beating so wildly she knew for a fact he was hearing it too “is astoundingly wicked…” he rolled his hips against her hand. She heard a resounding crack from behind her, and she recognized it as the sound of his claws digging in the trunk that was keeping her upright.

“You use your mouth...oh...on me...ah-all the time”

“Because you taste delicious” she felt his fangs scrape her cheek as he peppered her face with open mouth kisses. “To have my wife perform an act usually fulfilled by prostitutes for a quick release...that feels extremely wicked do me”

He kissed her, hard, on the mouth. Rin struggled to keep her eyes from closing completely. He seemed interested enough, but kinda guarded too. She knew of the act, she’d heard women whisper about it and crude drunk men laugh and suggest it to the women in their presence. Although it sounded gross in theory, so used to be thinking of _his_ mouth exploring her most intimate place, and yet it was one of the most pleasurable experience of her life. She longed to bring him to those heights too, while being more in control of her body and not distracted by her own screaming orgasm.

Without breaking the kiss, she sneaked her hand inside his hakama, grabbing his hard member. It was probably the third or fourth time she’d actually dare to touch it, usually she didn’t have time, too caught up in his ministration on her. The skin was soft and warmer than the rest of his body, the girth impressive.  Rin felt hot all over. As soon as she started to stroke him lightly, he let go of her lips, keeping his nose close to hers, his long hair cascading around them in a silver curtain.

His eyes remained unreadable, but he was softly panting on her lips, wetting his own again. Rin wanted to slide down and begin, but his large hand on her hip prevented her. Tilting her head, she asked him her silent question.

“No one has ever been allowed to do it” he finally whispered, licking her lips.

That made her pause, her eyes widening. 

Was he serious? He told her about his younger years, how for a while his hormones made him react more actively to other yōkai and he would engage in sexual activities with them, both female and male. She had been surprised, of course, holding him briefly in the same standards as humans, where laying with a member of the same sex was considered sinful. He was a several centuries old, extremely attractive _lord demon_ , being courted by others was a given. Also, she realized, when you live such a long life, sexual preferences and genitals eventually lose their meaning. Those days were long gone; since maturing with time, he started to need it less and less, rather enjoying more masturbation when necessary than having to deal with other demons who would only court him to make a name for themselves or brag about “conquering” him. He had decided he was not going to have it, and for that reason his last sexual encounter had happened over a century before he met her.

But she assumed he’d done everything with them, in fact believing that he would find sex with a human woman way more dull and boring. Quite the contrary, he had confided. She was so very fragile and soft compared to them, he always had to hold back to not break her in half with a too powerful trust, her body temperature way warmer and welcoming. It required discipline, and strength to keep his instincts at bay and not just rut her, making it all more intense on his part. She was also the first he’d ever used his mouth on.  “And nothing brings me more pleasure than you and your smell when you fall apart in my arms” he had confided, making her blush.

Looking deeply into his eyes, Rin tilted her head, biting her lips. “Can’t I be the first?” she asked, quietly. She watched him hesitate and almost sigh. "To let someone so close to a vulnerable part like that…” Sesshōmaru was speaking softly now “it requires a tremendous amount of trust from me”

Rin nodded, her chest heaving.

“There’s _no one_ I trust more than you, my love” a butterfly kiss, then he let go of her hip, placing his hand on the tree once more.

Nodding, feeling braver than ever with her heart full of love at his declaration, Rin slowly dropped to her knees, finding herself face to face with his hard member. The tip was glistening with precum, the smell strong but not unpleasant. Soft light hair adorned the base, a long vein running through the shaft, and slowly, oh so slowly, she started to move her fist up and down the length, the way she’d seen him do sometimes. 

She tried to look at his face, but he avoided her eyes, his claws digging in the tree behind her. Hopefully he wasn’t going to snap it over her head. 

Rin was unsure on how to proceed, so she just watched her hand move, wetting her lips. She hovered for a while with her mouth open, feeling him tense while her breath gusted over the tip, and suddenly Sesshōmaru’s hand was on her head, not really pulling but keeping her where he wanted. 

“Teach me” she whispered, searching his eyes and licking her dry lips.

She saw him gulp, and oh it was so exciting to see him so impatient.

His hand traveled from her hair, to her cheek, then on her lips. She licked his thumb, mindful of the claw, and sucked it lightly. Then he pulled it out of her mouth with a light pop, dancing on her lower lip, dragging it down before slightly moving his hips forward and put the tip of his member in her welcoming mouth.

Gasping, she stood still for a moment, tasting it. It had a weird taste, almost earthy, and it felt heavy on her tongue. Experimentally, she gave a couple delicate sucks, then his hand was on her head again, and he was pushing his length more into her warm mouth.

Rin opened up more, mindful of her teeth, placing both hands on his hips to keep steady. Slowly, he retrieved never leaving her hot mouth, just to push in again. Push and pull, push and pull, and oh, that reminded her of their sexual act. Holding more tightly, since the ache between her legs was getting more intense, she started to follow his movements, sucking hard when it was just the tip, and moaning with the rest of the length almost touching her throat. 

She was _sure_ she heard him curse. He may have whispered it, but it was loud and clear in her ears.

Feeling bold and hot, Rin increased the rhythm, scraping her blunt fingernails on the skin available on his hips, then dared a look to his face. Her husband was watching her now, his lips in a thin line and softly growling.

Rin made a show to hollow her cheeks more, then grabbed his length taking it out of her mouth, only to drag her tongue all over it and stroking it with her fist, never breaking eye contact. Sesshōmaru swallowed hard, suddenly showing her his elongated fangs. Oh, he was enjoying himself. 

Rin found it hard not to giggle, and the sound was stifled when she took him in her mouth again, squeezing the base and dancing on the long shaft. She felt him shift, opening his legs more, and hissing quietly when her teeth caught on his skin by accident; he didn’t seem too bothered, but Rin slowed down her rhythm, afraid of ruining the moment somehow. 

When her jaw started to hurt, she took him in her hands again to breath a little and recover.

“Is this okay?” she murmured, staring at him with her big brown eyes he so adored.

Her husband grunted, petting her hair and lifting them in a ponytail in his hand. She thanked him, for they were clinging uncomfortably to her sweaty skin, and rewarded him with another sweep of her tongue on his shaft. 

It felt incredible. No wonder he loved using his mouth on her, giving him pleasure was making her pulse in a new exciting way, and she longed to touch herself too and join him in his bliss. She felt herself becoming even wetter at the thought, her juices coating the lips, so she took him in her mouth again, before letting her left hand travel over her breasts to pinch a nipple, then down her twitching belly, and reaching her folds.

Sesshōmaru’s loud moan seemed to travel through the forest.

Rin rubbed herself quickly, her nub hard and swollen, and in her excitement let his member hit a bit too far down her throat, making her momentarily gag and her eyes water. She had to slow down her hand, her own pleasure becoming too much of a distraction, his hand holding her hair a bit too tight which made her moan louder.

She searched for his eyes, and she was greeted by a red unblinking stare. Huh. That was a first. He looked too far gone to contain himself, and she gasped, unafraid, moving faster, her jaw burning. Suddenly, unexpectedly, he was yanking her back, grabbing her under the armpits and lifting her body in one swift motion, pushing her hard on the somehow still standing tree trunk. 

Hooking both arms under her knees he immediately sunk in her heat to the hilt.

Rin screamed at that, her nails digging hard on his shoulders, head thrown back, dancing on the line between pleasure and pain. He stopped right away, breathing hard through gritted fangs, no doubt evaluating the nature of her scream, and she nodded hard yelling to keep going. Which he obliged. 

Hard and fast, he had never moved that way with her, the sound of his skin slapping against hers loud in her ears. Not that their passion lacked anything up until that point, but there had always been a tenderness behind every usual thrust, like he couldn’t help himself from being sweet with her body. In this moment though, when he was pounding mercilessly into her, growling behind a snarl, the demon’s eyes boring through her soul, Rin truly understood what it felt like to be fucked by his real nature. And she was loving every second.

“Ah! Ah!...more!…mmmhh! Don’t stop!!” she was screaming, her breasts bouncing hard at every thrust. The wood at her back was scratching her skin, his claws grabbing her tights were going to leave some marks, but it didn’t matter. An earth shattering orgasm was building in her belly, and she yelled how close she was, spurring him to go impossibly fast.

Screaming in ecstasy as it hit her, she heard him growl his own pleasure, the experience so powerful she felt tears sliding down her cheeks, while she trembled and whined in his strong embrace. He licked the salty streaks slowly, breathing hard and composing himself once again.

Still out of breath, her throat hurting from screaming so much, Rin felt him rub his cheek against hers, and smiled, giving him an affectionate scratch behind one pointy ear. Her dog demon loved it.

“Rin” Sesshōmaru whispered tenderly, shifting delicately, his now soft member sliding out. Rin shuddered at the feeling of their liquids running slightly down her tights. “Hmmmm….” she murmured, laying her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

"You are so mean” she told him after a few blissful minutes of silence. He froze, tilting his head, and Rin hugged him harder, afraid that he would get the wrong impression. “I wanted you to finish while I was using my mouth on you, so I could really see you fall apart” she replied, smiling at his sigh and at the feeling of his clothes fading away so she could finally rub her hands on his hard chest. He had explained briefly how they were made with demonic thread, and how he could will them how he desired, and restore when they were damaged, so really there was no reason for him to undress by hands. He usually obliged her simply because she enjoyed it more.

"Another time” she could hear the smile behind those words. Leaning down, he grabbed his swords with her still hugged closely to his chest, before slowly approaching the water, dropping the two weapons on the ground and sinking in the warm pool. The hot water soothed her slightly sore core and the bruises she felt on her tights and back, making her shift and hiss. 

“Forgive me” he said running his hand soothingly through her hair “I couldn’t resist you.”

She had to kiss him at that.

Languidly, tenderly, lovingly.

“I love you so very much” she whispered, stroking the stripes on his cheeks. He didn’t answer, not with words, but leaned more into her hand, his eyes a soft shade of gold that belonged only to her.

They enjoyed the silence, holding each other with soft touches and sweet kisses, her breasts pressed tightly to his chest, his clawed hand rubbing her hips before tenderly brush over her belly. He was probably wondering if they had conceived. 

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That had been a cause of great discussion before their wedding, unexpectedly – or actually, not at all – brought to attention by Inuyasha. The relationship between the brothers was at the calmest it had ever been, the two being mostly civil towards the other if only to appease the respective loved ones. Rin had just announced their impending wedding, Kagome jumping with joy delighted to gain her as an actual sister, but of course her soon to be brother-in-law had a different reaction. 

The word hypocrite was thrown more than once, Sesshōmaru doing nothing but stare at the dying sun with a blank expression. “Calm down Inuyasha…” Kagome, bless her soul, tried to make him stop, reminding him that his brother had changed and that he should leave the past behind them. “Keh! And when he eventually knocks her up? Is he gonna despise his child like he did with me? His own brother?! Good luck then little one! Your father is the biggest asshole you could wish for!”

At that Jaken was the loudest of the group, defending his master and insulting Inuyasha at the same time, making everything worse.

Rin kept silent, rubbing her hands together, and when she tried to catch his eyes he simply looked at her, before turning and fly away.

“Good riddance, jackass!” yelled Inuyasha, pouting hard at the two women with a pained expression, clearly hurting, before running in the opposite direction. Kagome profoundly apologized, hugging her and telling her that he just needed some time and they were both really happy for their wedding. Rin pretended to believe her. 

With Jaken running away looking for Sesshōmaru, she found herself alone and full of doubts. What was she thinking? Of course that was going to be an issue, why had they yet to discuss it? Too blinded by her love for him, she didn’t really think of the repercussions of becoming his wife. What about his title? No demon was ever going to accept her as a superior, nor their possible children could find a place in the demon word. Their hanyō children. That was all she could give him. Did he even want children? She honestly couldn’t answer. 

So she started walking, away from Kagome and Inuyasha’s house, and out of the village, not minding the direction. She walked for a while, her heart heavy and her soul sad, rubbing her hands on her arms to warm up from the loneliness that was creeping in her bones. A well known feeling, that only _he_ had been able to quell.

Reaching the meadow, she stopped. Rin didn’t have any spiritual or demonic power, but she always seemed to know when Sesshōmaru was around. She didn’t hear him land behind her, yet she knew that she would find him there if she so decided to turn. 

Rin hugged herself more tightly. 

“Is he right?” she asked quietly, eyes closed and head downcast. “Would you despise our possible offspring?”

His loud silence was almost deafening. 

“Do you want children?” she asked, swallowing hard.

“Do you?” was his answer, and Rin contemplated it. As a woman, wasn’t it expected from her? To desire a family and bring to life many children? Yet she knew the trouble of delivering them, and raising them, and also knew better than most how awful it could be for a child to grow up without a family. And with a fragile human mother who would die of old age way before them, and a strong aloof father with many enemies, the possibility that their children would grow alone was pretty strong

She couldn’t do that to them. 

And yet...a little one with silver hair and her cheeky grin...or with dark hair and his strong features...they could bring so much joy. To everyone. Especially to that uncle who knew better than anyone what it means to be a hanyō and who would absolutely make sure they wouldn’t suffer like he did.

“I…” she started, pensive. They would outlive her. They would probably suffer. But they could be the perfect combination of both of them, and she would love them with all her soul.

And he wouldn’t be all alone after her death. 

_When I’ll die one day...I was wondering, will you always remember me?_

“I do”

She really did.

He was closer now, walking in a heavy step to let her know he was moving. A lump was forming in her throat, the whisper of his clothing stopping right behind her. What if he said no, then? Could that be a deal breaker? She didn’t want anyone but him, she couldn’t _imagine_ her life anywhere but by his side. Was he going to leave her for good and never return, like she had feared for all those years living with Kaede at the village?

She loved him with all her heart, and she knew he loved her back in his own way. She was the one who had suggested to get married, and he had just agreed. “If you so desire” had been his answer, so very in character, and she had expected nothing more, kissing him hard on the mouth and hugging him closely.

“Rin”

His deep voice made her eyes swell up with tears.

“I will give you anything you wish”

That hurt even more. Finding her voice, Rin rubbed her eyes trying to hold in the tears. “I don’t want to impose you. You shouldn’t have a child only for my sake, it has to be something we both want. That we both love. They can’t be born in a world where...where their own _father_ thinks less of them only for their mixed blood”

She wanted to walk away but his hand suddenly grabbed her wrist, twisting her around, and Rin found herself pressed on moko-moko. He was staring at the moon now, his hand gently resting on her hair, twisting a lock in his long fingers. 

He kept silent for a while, and Rin didn’t know if she’d get an answer. Holding her breath, when he finally started talking she made sure to listen to every single word. 

“When I say I want to give you anything you desire, I don’t mean it in a passive way. I don’t understand your human heart. I’ve tried, for your sake, ever since I met you, and I have yet to succeed. You surprise me. You surprise me with your easy touches, with your soft kisses, or when the sight of me makes you shine brighter than the sun.” It was rare for him to talk that much, so Rin kept quiet, her heart drumming in her chest. “Before you, I never _wanted_ offspring. To have an heir like it’s expected of me, the way my parents had me. I don’t want that” Rin shuddered at the rejection. 

His hand was on her cheek now, gently forcing her to tilt her head back to look him in the eyes. She felt tears sliding down her face, his thumb brushing them away. “I was born out of obligation, to inherit the Inu no Taishō title. Only that. I was never cherished, or cared for, not even close to the way you do now.” 

Rin knew that, it was obvious in the way he acted, and in the strained relationship he had with his mother, whom he had yet to visit since that time they went to her castle in the sky and she lost her life for the second time. 

“I also never wanted to get married. But you…” his eyes were like magnets, she couldn’t possibly look away." I’m not indulging you, Rin. You give me everything, yet demand nothing back. Anything that will come from loving you…” her heart was racing in her chest, the tears in her eyes blurring her vision. He pressed a hard kiss on her lips, full of love, longing, tenderness. When they parted, he kept close, his breath on her mouth. “They will have you in them. How could I not adore them, the way I adore you?

Rin was openly weeping, pressing closely to his armored chest. He held her loosely, threading his claws in her locks, his nose almost pressed to the crown of her head. 

“I love you” she confessed, scrunching her face in happiness.

When they parted, though, he had a guarded expression that made her pause.

He didn’t speak for a while, so she waited, drying her eyes with the sleeve of her kosode.

“There are demons who will not accept our union. Who will try to hurt us, and hurt our child even more. You have to know this. There could be some sacrifices to be made, to keep both of you safe. I will not hesitate to do anything in my power to protect you”

Rin nodded, trusting. He surprised her by going down on one knee and holding her hand. “This I vow to you. In the prospect of danger, I have to know you’ll trust me and let me act the way I see more fit, even if it might hurt you in the process” he was so serious, Rin wondered who could be that powerful to make him...scared? Was that even possible for him? 

He was so solemn, Rin gulped hard, pondering.

“When have I ever doubted you?” she asked, her mouth moving in a small smile. “I trust you. Unconditionally. Always have and always will” He nodded, somber, and kissed her hand, an act so dashing it made her blush and swoon.

He raised to his feet again, his beautiful hair shining in the moonlight, and took a step back. Rin wanted to wrap her arms around him again, but his side glance made her realize that someone was coming. A few seconds later, Jaken came running from behind him, profoundly apologizing for his lateness in finding him and once again cursing Inuyasha and his lack of respect for the great Sesshōmaru-sama.

“Let’s go, Jaken” he said, leaning forward to reach under her knees and hoisting Rin up in his arms, then took to the skies. His loyal subject jumped in the air to grab moko-moko. “May I ask where we’re headed, my lord?” the imp wondered timidly, not sure if he was getting an answer. “To Bokusenō”

Rin held her arms more comfortably around his neck, breathing his scent. He surprised her by rubbing his cheek on her forehead since Jaken was around, and gasped at his next words. 

“So he can marry us.”

Knowing nothing about demon wedding, she had no idea the old tree friend of Sesshōmaru could perform the ceremony, and squealed with joy, kicking her legs in her excitement. She never wanted a big party, or a fancy dress, or anything conventional: at the end of the day, she was still the simple girl who liked to run around barefoot in a field of flowers, and she was certain that her soon-to-be husband loved that about her as well. 

Not even Jaken sputtering incredulous words managed to ruin the moment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know, Kagome and Inuyasha are still trying” Rin murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder. On their last visit at the village, the miko and Sango had asked her details of their sex life in a not very subtle way, making her blush tomato red, the first extremely curious to find out if some of Inuyasha’s preference were his own or common with dog demons.

Rin had found herself unable to answer, fully knowing that her husband wouldn’t enjoy to reveal that side of their relationship, and Kagome had just sighed, and wondered out loud who was going to get pregnant first between them.

Sesshōmaru leaned back on the rocks, looking at the sky. Of course he pretended not to care about his little brother, but Rin knew he was at least a little fond of Kagome. He respected her, somehow. 

“Who knew, they were so careful for the first few years since she believed they weren’t ready to be parents and she wanted to adapt more to life in this era, drinking herbs to lower her fertility, keeping track of her moon cycle, and now that they want them...still nothing”

She and Kagome had discussed it, and the miko had started talking about statistics, which only confused her. They knew it was possible between demons and humans – Inuyasha was living proof of that, just like Jinenji and Shiori – but no one really knew the rate in which they could conceive. Maybe Tōga and Izayoi got lucky, or maybe they were going at it like rabbits, who knew. Rin tended to lean more on the second, if the last Inu no Taishō was anything like her own husband. Kagome had squealed loudly at that simple comment, making her blush.

Lazily looking around her surroundings, Rin spotted a bush full of inviting berries. Leaving briefly his side, she half swam, half walked to it, inspecting the color and smell, wondering if they were edible. 

She started to call for him to ask his opinion but his name died on her lips, for he was suddenly looming over her. Gently moving her wet hair, he stared at her back, frowning. Rin could only imagine how red she must be from the scratches the tree left on her skin. She felt stingy and sore, but she had decided to keep it to herself, afraid of his reaction, since he was basically the one to blame. It only took this long for him to notice simply because thankfully she wasn’t bleeding. 

“I often forget how fragile you are” he said quietly, not even blinking.

“It’s okay, I’m fine” she responded, peering at him. His chest was heaving now, and he looked visibly upset, a hand on her hip and the other holding her hair in a fist. Her eyes widened, wandering from his lips to his glistening torso, down his strong abs and his groin barely covered by the water, almost touching her behind. Rin immediately blushed, finding all of a sudden the position extremely sexual. 

He noticed her reaction, which almost made him smirk judging by the twitch of his lips, but he kept serious, prompting her to carefully move closer to the side and leaning on the grass with her hands, the legs still immersed in water. 

Pushing her hair over one shoulder, he let his hands travel on her back, between her shoulder blades, then down to her backside, touching her lightly with his fingertips and claws. Rin shivered, goosebumps rising. 

“This Sesshōmaru ought to be a better husband to his darling wife” he murmured. Rin tried to answer, but she choked on the words at the feeling of his hot tongue laving her red skin.

Slowly, tortuously, he licked every inch of her back, infusing her with his power to close every scratch and make the pain disappear. Rin had no idea if it was the demonic aura, or the sensuality of the situation, but she found herself grow hotter and wetter at every lick, her knees shaking. Her arms were trembling, she couldn’t even keep her eyes open, she twitched and moaned at every dab of his warm tongue, gripping the grass under her hands. His claws on her hips held her securely as he leaned over more to reach the small of her back and lick every scratch, and Rin dropped down on her elbows, shaking all over. 

In the stillness of the forest, her soft moans harmonizing with his licks, Rin wondered if it was possible to come with no other stimulus. 

"I can’t seem to get enough of you” he whispered, suddenly pressing his hard member against her behind, letting her know how this scenario was affecting him as well.

Rin moaned loudly, shifting her hips to try to get him to slip inside her heat, and he obliged, running the tip up her down her swollen lips before sinking all the way in.

Still a bit sore from their previous coupling, Rin worked through the pain, concentrating solely on the pleasure, her feet scrambling lightly underwater to find a better spot to keep steady. Not that he would let her slip. Sesshōmaru gently rocked against her, his open hands grabbing her hips, and his mouth went back on her shoulder blades, licking once again. 

Her skin wasn’t tingling anymore, so she was sure there were no scrapes left, but she was grateful, for she felt small dabs of pleasure at every lick and kiss. Forcing herself to open her eyes to look at him, Rin turned her head as much as possible, brown eyes locking to his gold. He kept on kissing her skin, the rhythm of his thrusts slow and languid, and Rin moaned loudly, licking her dry lips. Sesshōmaru traveled up, depositing kisses on her neck and cheek before reaching her mouth, immediately inserting his tongue inside. He stilled his movements, rotating his hips in a circular motion buried deep in her heath, making her toes curl, before resuming his thrusts, harder than before. Rin yelped in ecstasy, reaching behind him to lock an arm behind his neck, suddenly realizing that her feet were no longer touching the ground. He was lifting her, moving her up and down his shaft and rocking into her with increasing urgency. His right hand reached between her legs, stroking lightly but with precision, and Rin leaned her head on his shoulder, screaming her pleasure. 

She was still twitching and moaning when he gently put her down again, on her knees with her breasts pressed on the grass, and he resumed a frantic rhythm in the position he liked to take her the most. His claws digging holes in the ground, she let him have his way with her, spurring him on with breathy moans, groaning the filthiest things she could imagine. He came at last at her plea to fill her with his seed, silently shaking and breathing harder than before. 

Rin winced mildly when he slipped out, dropping on her side and then rolling belly up to look at the sky. He remained on his knees, scrutinizing her, and she responded with a wide grin, reaching for him with her arms. Sesshōmaru obliged, running a hand on her curvy hips, and kissed her, his hair elegantly pooling behind him, already dry. She envied him so much: after their activities she was the only one left with ratty, tangled sex hair.

Rubbing his nose against hers, her husband seemed happy and calm, so Rin stroked his striped cheeks affectionately, then pressed her forehead against the moon behind his bangs. “You’re spoiling me” she whispered in a tiny raspy voice. 

He gave her a little smile, the kind that barely moved his mouth but that reached his eyes in a sparkling glint. “I believe it’s the opposite” was his answer, prompting her gently to rise a little to sneak his arm under her neck to hold her more firmly. Kissing once again, Rin stretched her legs, curling and uncurling her toes, before settling her right shin over his left to hold him closer still.

They had no rush, momentarily sated and deeply in love.

What made them part was her rumbling human stomach, her last meal a quick lunch before her husband had decided to whisk her away to this secluded destination leaving an embarrassed Jaken behind. “She’s the one corrupting my lord!” he had dared to say once, immediately receiving a bonk in the head.

Smiling sheepishly, feeling a bit guilty, Rin untangled her limbs from his, reaching the hot water to wash away the proof of their passion dried on her thighs, then looked for her clothes. A small sounding whisper, and she turned around to see her husband sitting up completely dressed, armor and everything. “Lucky you, I wish I had those powers too” she mentioned, reaching behind her to secure the obi. Raking her hands through her still slightly damp hair, she twirled on herself, asking with a wide smile how she looked, knowing full well she was barely put together. 

He raised to his feet, slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. She tried and failed not to blush under his intense stare, letting him reach for her hand to press it to his chest, over his heart, the other resting gently under her chin to lift her face to his. “Stunning” was the answer he breathed on her lips, before pressing a soft kiss on them. 

Rin smiled, her heart pounding painfully in her chest from the absurd amount of love she felt for this terrible daiyōkai, envied by most, feared by everyone, who allowed this simple, peasant girl to find her way into his heart, gifting it to her every day with no more hesitation.

"I am yours, Sesshōmaru-sama” she whispered, locking her arms around his neck to let him lift her up in the skies. “As I am yours too” he nodded, squeezing her for a second, then started to fly back to the make-shift camp they left Jaken to.

The little green vassal jumped up and down at the sight of his masters, A-Un merely looking their way for a moment before leaning down again, and Rin smiled happily at their little group back together again. Hopefully soon, there will be another soul to join their party...who knew, maybe twin girls like Sango’s.

That would be the dream.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This all started with me wanting to write some porn about these two love birds, it was supposed to be just the first bit, then the angst caught me by surprise too! I blame Sesshōmaru. And he’s the one to blame for the rest too, he wanted to frolic with his wife again and who am I to say no, right?  
> In my head in the end Jaken was supposed to “scold” them all flustered because he heard their coupling, but Sesshōmaru again was like “no, I would never let anyone hear us” so I had to listen.  
> Inukag’s struggle with fertility is all my headcanon (and really the easy answer is that Sunrise needed the girls to be close in age and that’s why sessrin got pregnant before inukag) and so is Bokusenō the “priest”, since we don’t know exactly how demon wedding works to me it fits that Sesshōmaru would ask one of the few people he kinda likes. And since the wedding is acknowledged by the demon world, I assume it was performed by someone from that side (since her distaste for humans I doubt Zero would’ve considered valid a human ceremony). 
> 
> This is not my first fanfiction, but it’s been a long time since the last one I published, and this is the first one I’ve ever written in English so please forgive my mistakes, I’m here to learn.


End file.
